


Dragon Boys

by DragonsinBooks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Adventure, Best Friends, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsinBooks/pseuds/DragonsinBooks
Summary: After facing dragons, a corridor with a warning that said painful death didn't seem too bad. When your mentors claim that the Forbidden Forest really wasn't that bad despite people say, it really was no surprise they would decide to break in, after all, they wouldn't keep anything more dangerous than a dragon in a school, would they?





	1. Off to Hogwarts

The Day before the Hogwarts Express leaves  
Head of the Irish Dragon Reserve’s Office

Donovan Maccuin sat in his office wondering how he had gotten so attached to the four boys, he was sorry to see them go. The Dragon Boys, that was the nickname the preserve workers had come up with when they were found in the pen being cuddled by a Welsh Green. Cuddled he couldn’t get his mind around it. Dragons are not the most nurturing of creatures and yet the boys were being cuddled! Tristan went crazy with worry when he first saw and since none of them were hurt it was decided that it would probably be best if nobody mentioned it to the other boys’ parents, especially the fact that four nine-year-olds had made past several workers and wards to be in the pen.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Harry was excited! The next day he would be going to Hogwarts, the school where his parents learned magic and most of the preserve workers had gone as well. He had planned out all the places to explore first with his friends and had even gotten advice from Remus about secret shortcuts to avoid detection in any adventures he and friends might get into, although he was told not to break any rules. Theo said it was okay to break them as long as they didn’t get caught so he really wasn’t worried.  
He was slightly worried about what house he would get into. Tristan said he didn’t care, as Beauxbatons didn’t sort their students like Hogwarts did and the preserve had a healthy mix of all four houses. Theodore would most likely end up in Slytherin (his family had been Slytherins for several generations), Neville hoped to be in Gryffindor (like his parents), and Seamus didn’t really care as long as they could still cause mischief. They all wanted to be placed in the same house, but that wasn’t too likely. Augusta might have started to accept Neville was his own person but they didn’t think Slytherin was the best place for him, Theo’s grandfather had a weak heart so anything other than Ravenclaw and Slytherin was out for him, (they didn’t want the old man to die from shock or something) and Seamus wasn’t too into learning. Sure, he studied but he didn’t actively pursue new information. They all agreed yellow wasn’t their color so Hufflepuff was out of the question.  
Gryffindor would be great he supposed, it was the house his parents were in and Neville and Seamus were almost guaranteed to go there. Slytherin also had a high probability. Theo would probably be there and he might discover more information about parselmouths in the house of the snakes. Hufflepuff might be nice, but you have to earn his loyalty and he only worked hard if he was interested otherwise he would only do enough work to get reasonably good grades. Ravenclaw could be a good fit, he had heard that they had a vast library which would be interesting to explore, learning new things is almost always fun. Wherever he went, Harry decided they would still be friends; there was just something about being cuddled by a dragon that formed lasting bonds between people.  
At least he wouldn’t have to deal with the fame. Tristan had changed his last name when he adopted him, so now he was Harrison James Potter Thevenet, and he frequently dyed his hair a few shades lighter and covered his scar when he went into wizarding public. He didn’t particularly like hiding, but it kept people from swarming him and the look had kind of grown on him. At least he wouldn’t be reminded of his dead parents every time someone saw him. Yeah, he missed them and wanted them back but he didn’t need to be constantly reminded of that; he was told it could cause mental damage. Sure, Tristan was great and told him stories about Lily growing up and after Remus had been tracked down the man shared stories about both of his parents in school, but being told stories by your mother’s cousin and father’s best friend weren’t the same as actually having them.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Neville was worried. Tomorrow he was going to Hogwarts and would be sorted. One of his friends was almost guaranteed to be in Slytherin and nobody was sure where Harry would end up (there was actually a betting pool between the dragon tamers over Slytherin and Gryffindor, it was pretty close to fifty-fifty at this point in time), and Seamus was sure to be a Gryffindor, after all, it was his fault they ended in that pen with a cuddle happy dragon.  
He hoped he would be a Gryffindor, most Longbottoms were. His Gran was always telling him about his parents and how they were in Gryffindor. He was told by various family members that Hufflepuff was for duffers but he would be lucky to end up there. He thought that he was a squib for many years, the letter was a surprise even though the reserve workers told him it was unlikely he was a squib. He figured he was lucky his Gran got him a new wand, for a while, it sounded like she would make him use his dad’s wand.  
Double checking that everything was set, his new wand freshly polished and everything neatly packed in his trunk, he went down to the dinner his grandmother was hosting as a send-off. Dodging around several older men and women who were friends with Augusta and were invited to celebrate that he wasn’t a squib, he grabbed some food and headed out to a greenhouse.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Theodore was slightly worried. When his parents first found out he was friends with Harry Potter they were upset, but then they decided it would be a good idea as the Potters had had a large amount of influence in the past and many of their alliances just needed to be dusted off to get them back to full strength, even if Harry now went by Harry Thevenet. It was decided that Theo could be his mentor in politics. After all, a Frenchmen could hardly understand the intricacies of pureblood politics and if Theo was the mentor of the Potter heir then he could bring more power to the Notts. His parents were not true blood supremacists; they were close to the Malfoys, but mostly it was so they could keep power. As a whole, they had nothing against muggleborns or even muggles. A few cousins from a distant branch joined the Death Eaters but they did not represent the views of the family despite what Voldemort might have thought.  
He wasn’t worried about what house he would get into. Ravenclaw and Slytherin were acceptable to his family and the other two weren’t even possibilities. He was worried about his friends though; Seamus was oblivious to most of the subtle maneuverings involved in politics, Neville would probably get eaten alive, the poor boy needs grow a spine, and Harry? Well, the reserve had a betting pool whether he would be in Slytherin or Gryffindor. He was the mastermind behind their pranks and usually managed to frame someone else for it as well. Theo knew that most of his pureblood “friends” wouldn’t approve of him being friends with Gryffindors, because Seamus and Neville were guaranteed to end up there. Blaise wouldn’t mind (would actually think it to be great fun), but Draco would be livid, especially if Harry ended up there and he still talked to them. It would be fun to needle the blond boy though, show him what it means to be a true Slytherin.  
He made sure to have his trip planned out. He would have to spend some time cultivating alliances as heir to the House of Nott, but afterward, he would meet with the others and hopefully enjoy the rest of the ride. He did vow to punch Seamus if he even thought about annoying Draco on the trip though. The last time they followed one of his plans they got cuddled by a dragon.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Seamus wasn’t too worried about the next day. Sure, it would be great if they all ended up together but he knew it wasn’t likely to happen. No matter what happened though they would still be friends. Gryffindor was pretty much a sure bet which was fine with him, rumor had it that founder was the reason why the motto was “Never tickle a sleeping dragon.” He would have to mention pranking Draco on the train. Interesting things happen when dragons are involved in his plans. When Neville and Theo dislike someone it is better to avoid them.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dumbledore was pacing his office. Tomorrow was the start of term and Harry Potter was supposed to be coming to Hogwarts, but he hadn’t sent an acceptance letter. The other schools said they didn’t have him registered either. He didn’t understand. None of his tracking spells worked and the Dursleys couldn’t give him any information about the mysterious man who had taken Harry, but his instruments showed that the boy was healthy. He didn’t know how he was going to explain this to the wizarding public, he had promised that Harry would go to Hogwarts and now it wasn’t guaranteed that would happen. Harry Potter was no longer listed in the registry.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Platform 9 3/4 was filled with families sending off their children to Hogwarts, they were shocked at how many people were there. Seamus and Harry moved out the way of the entrance to allow the adults through, Seamus’ mother and Tristan had accompanied them.  
“Now boys try not to blow anything up. I expect weekly updates from each of you and Theodore promised to keep me informed so I will know if you leave anything out.” Seamus’ mother gave them a stern glare that didn’t ease until she heard the chorus of ‘yes mother’ from the boys. “Neville should be arriving soon and Theo should find you later.”  
“Stay out of trouble boys, and avoid getting into fights and anyone too interested Harry. Remember, it is okay to make new friends outside of your group and…” He looked around, “Oh look Neville has arrived.” Tristan took off, Harry and Seamus just shared a look and followed; his attention span was ridiculously small.  
Harry, Neville, and Seamus had settled in a compartment and were just starting a game of Exploding Snap when the door opened to reveal a set of red-headed twins.  
“Have any,”  
“Of you,”  
“Seen a boy,”  
“Named Lee Jordan?”  
After a moment to process what had been said, they all shook their heads no.  
“A shame George old boy, I heard he had a tarantula.”  
“I do believe he is hiding from us, even after promising to meet with us.”  
“We shall have to prank him.”  
That got Seamus’ interest and he couldn’t help but ask for advice on the best ways to prank. This of course started an hour-long planning session with the twins, who at the end decided the Dragon Boys could be their protegés with a promise of a prank war after the break as a ‘test’ of what they had learned. Just after the Weasley twins had left the door opened to show a pale blond boy and two what they assumed to be boys. They might have been shaved gorillas in robes.  
“They say that Harry Potter is on the train, do any of you happen to know where he might be?”  
“Shove off Malfoy, what makes you think we would tell you anything if we even knew where he was?”  
“Ah, the Longbottom squib. Did they let you in out of pity or did your family have to pay to allow you to come?”  
“Now don’t you think that is going too far? You did, after all, come into our compartment, asking questions without introducing yourself or even asking our names.”  
“What’s it to you?”  
“I happened to have been raised to have manners, for what it's worth. My name is Harrison Thevenet, this is Seamus Finnegan, you seem to already know Neville Longbottom. You would be?” responded Harry in a superior tone, holding his hand out to the blond boy.  
He looked shocked for a moment before brushing it off and taking the offered hand before saying, “Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.”  
“Excellent. Now, to answer your question, we don’t know where Harry Potter is.”  
Malfoy nodded in acknowledgment and then turned and left. Going back to the game of Snap that had been started when the twins first stopped by, they groaned when the door opened barely five minutes later.  
“Well if that’s how you feel about me I guess I will just leave.”  
“No, it's just people keep coming in and it’s getting to be a bit much. First, it was the Weasley twins and then Malfoy. It’s great to see you though.” Seamus spoke very quickly filling Theo in on what had happened, “Oh by the way, after the break we are having a prank war with the Weasley twins.”  
“What?”


	2. Hogwarts at Last

The Black Lake, Hogwarts - the night of the Sorting Feast

Boats. They put eleven-year-olds in boats and sent them across a lake with only one adult as supervision. That was the dumbest idea Harry had ever heard. Even with supervision, they could get into trouble, just look at the time everyone thought they had kidnapped Theo. Although, that might have been because the heir to the House of Nott had disappeared on a dragon reserve more than they actually thought he had been kidnapped. The first sight of the castle was impressive though, definitely better than it would have been from the carriages.  
The stern looking women waiting for them was also impressive and Harry had high hopes for Transfiguration if she was as stern as she appeared. He didn’t know how fair she would be, she did seem a bit too hopeful to see the students in Gryffindor, but otherwise alright. Neville looked terrified, McGonagall probably reminded him of his Gran, they were both stern, old ladies.  
While the soon to be sorted first years were gathered, the Dragon Boys discussed their thoughts about the sorting.  
“It’s going to be something really simple, like asking what house you want to be in.”  
“There’s no way it would be that easy Seamus. If it was they would have to give Veritaserum too. That’s the only way to explain why people’s parents get so uptight about it.”  
“I must disagree with you, Harry. Veritaserum is illegal unless an investigation is happening and even though the Ministry stays out of Hogwarts’ business, there is no way they would let that happen.”  
“I have to agree with Theo, there is no way the parents would allow the school to hold so much power over the students. I think it might be like getting a wand, you wave and depending on what happens you get placed into a house.” Neville didn’t usually give his opinion, preferring to be the voice of reason, but when he did they all listened. Then they heard a loud voice say,  
“I bet we have to wrestle a troll. The twins always go on about they had the nastiest brute of the whole bunch.”  
The Dragon Boys just rolled their eyes at that. Obviously, that red-head wasn’t the brightest if he believed they would put eleven-year-olds against a troll. None of the adults would tell them, saying it was a tradition. Remus did say that if they were that bothered they could ask a ghost. Their best bet was the Fat Friar, he was always willing to help a student.  
“Hey, guys, which one do you think is the Hufflepuff ghost?”  
“Why would you what to know Longbottom? Hoping he’ll put in a good word for you?”  
“One would think you would remember the discussion we had about manners, it was only a few hours ago.” Harry shared a look with the others, Draco would be their first target and they would get him within the week. The twins will be so proud.  
Before the blond could respond the doors to the Great Hall opened and the first-years were left speechless. All except one brunette who started going on about enchantments and Hogwarts, A History. That one should be a Ravenclaw.  
Suddenly the old, ragged hat sitting on a stool started to sing,  
“Oh, you may not think I’m pretty,  
But don’t judge on what you see,  
I’ll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me…”

Harry couldn’t believe it. All that hype over a hat that sings. This was ridiculous, sure it’s been sorting students for a thousand years, but a singing hat. He looked at the others and saw that they were amused; well Seamus was.Theo just looked appalled and Neville was looking a bit relieved.  
When the hat had finished and the applause had died down, McGonagall wasted no time starting. Harry didn’t really care where his fellow students ended up just waited for his name to be called. He knew that Theo would pay attention to who ended up where, and whether they would be useful for pranks or studying. Pureblood politics had their uses and if the Dragon Boys were to change the world then they needed people in other houses. He cheered when both Seamus and Neville went to Gryffindor, it was to be expected of course. When Theo went to Slytherin he just nodded at the other boy, there was no surprise there. The sorting went on until  
“Harrison Thevenet.”  
He took his place on the stool and waited for the hat to say something. The voice whispering in his mind was  
“Hm, you are interesting. You have plans to achieve your goals no matter where you end up, very Slytherin and you have the same gift as the founder interesting. You would do anything for friends and family but only because they have your absolute trust, so Hufflepuff is out. Learning useful information interests you and you are quite intelligent, but you don’t particularly care about subjects that don’t interest you, Ravenclaw would be good but maybe not the best. Quite brave, facing a dragon because a friend dared you to, but not noble you will use trickery if it suits you, Gryffindor wouldn’t be gone within the week if I placed three of you together. Yes, the house of the snakes would be best for you, and wouldn’t people be surprised to see their savior as a…”  
“Slytherin!”  
The Slytherin table didn’t look too pleased to have someone who wasn’t a pureblood or known half-blood at their table, but Theo looked smug and nodded to him. He made his way over and sat down, ignoring the rest of the sorting until a dark, Italian boy sat down across from him.  
“You must be quite the interesting person for Theodore to have been so invested in where you ended up.” He held out his hand and said, “I’m Blaise, Blaise Zabini, and it’s a pleasure to finally meet the boy behind so many of Theodore’s stories.”  
“Harrison, and whatever you heard, it was probably worse.”  
“Well then, I look forward to hearing the actual stories.”  
Dumbledore stood up to make his announcements, staffing changes, and forbidden items. Theo would let him know if something truly important was said.  
“Harry, we are going to have to meet about this third-floor corridor. We should meet with the others just after breakfast tomorrow.”  
“Others, Nott. Isn’t it bad enough that you associate with foreign mudbloods, must you also associate with the other houses as well?”  
“Some people just don’t learn, do they?” muttered Harry. “Is that really the best you have? The only way you can insult muggleborns is by using such as a crass word? My father would be disappointed if that the best I could come up with, but then again being French we do have more subtle insults than Brits.”  
“How dare you, when my father hears of this…”  
“He would most likely be disappointed that you couldn’t deal with it on your own. Even if he wasn’t, the Thevenets are a powerful family, with many allies in France, and currently building an alliance with the Nott’s. I would watch what you say Draco.” Theo always did have a head for politics and this discussion started the power plays for who would be the leader of their year. It might not seem like the others were paying attention to what was being said, but they were and any Slytherin with a hint of ambition was awaiting the outcome. “Although, you never do think before you speak. A Gryffindor quality I believe. Perhaps you should ask for a re-sort?”  
Draco looked livid. Red really wasn’t his color. Harry found this is hilarious and couldn’t resist taking a stab as well.  
“He might actually be thinking right now, he does seem pained enough for it. Either that or he is uncouth enough to show his emotions on his face.” Having gotten the last word, Harry moved on. “Now I do believe that prefect would like to take us to the common room.” Indeed a prefect was standing nearby and the other students were already leaving. “I believe that we should follow them.”

The Gryffindor common room was nice and Neville was relieved that he wasn’t the only one of the Dragon Boys there. Seamus was excited because they were in the same house as the Weasley twins. The red and gold were a bit much on the eyes, but the arrangement seemed homely and the dorms were quite nice.  
The other Gryffindor boys didn’t seem to bad. Dean Thomas seemed decent if a bit obsessed with the muggle game, football (Neville didn’t think too much of it, having seen it when Tristan took them on a trip to the Muggle world). Ron Weasley was a bit loud, but Neville really just hoped that he wasn’t like his older brothers, the twins. Seamus was Seamus, probably would have a crazy plan ready for action tomorrow morning. The girls were decent. Hermione Granger was a bit too eager to share her knowledge, that would get old very fast and a bit naive about social situations. Lavender Brown would most likely end up being the year’s gossip queen, it would be important to stay on her good side. Parvati Patil was interesting. Her twin sister ended up in Ravenclaw and for all that they ended up in different houses, they seemed close, he would have to watch her. Theo would be interested to know this information, he was a Slytherin to the core.

Dumbledore was worried. He had allowed himself to hope that Harry Potter would show up, even without accepting his letter. He had foolishly thought that the Thevenet boy was him for a moment; he had brilliant green eyes, Lily’s eyes. He didn’t know what to do. The Minister was pushing harder than ever for him to produce Harry Potter, and he had promised the boy would be at Hogwarts this year. The wizarding public demanded to see their savior and Harry Potter was nowhere to be found.  
He needed a plan, and fast. The Dursley’s would be no help, and Arabella couldn’t find him using Muggle means, it was worrisome. It was finally time to contact Remus about Harry.

Severus watched the first years from the shadows. The power plays had started before dinner, showing that this would be an interesting year. He had had an idea of who would ally with whom and was glad to see that he was right. Draco had his two gorillas, Crabbe and Goyle, as well as Parkinson. Greengrass was keeping to herself, as expected of the heir of a neutral house. Davis was waiting to see who came out on top before giving her support, not surprising as a halfblood she was starting out lower in the others’ eyes. He was surprised to see that Nott was not with Malfoy, but in his own group with Thevenet and Zabini. Thevenet was interesting, obviously, he wasn’t the heir to the family, not if he was at Hogwarts, but he still had a grasp of politics, and to so quickly build such an alliance with the House of Nott was surprising. His eyes were the truly interesting part of him though, they looked just like Lily’s. At least he wouldn’t have to deal with the Potter brat, though it makes it hard to pay a debt if the person wasn’t around to protect.  
He stepped out to start his usual beginning of the year speech. He made sure that the little snakes knew everyone would be against them, for the simple fact that they were Slytherins. House unity was important when everyone was out to get you. The most important rule of all, don’t get caught. They didn’t need to give a reason to have more points taken.

Harry was excited. The most important rule of Slytherin was “Don’t get caught.” This was his life’s motto and with Theo, it would be almost impossible for any of the Dragon Boys to get caught. They would have to find a good meeting place though since Gryffindor was notorious for its intolerance of Slytherins and Seamus was a halfblood, so while the Slytherins might make an exception for Neville as a pureblood heir there would be no hope for Seamus. This third-floor corridor that held a painful death sounded interesting, nobody had mentioned the school having deadly corridors. He would have to send a letter in morning, the tamers would be eagerly awaiting the results of his sorting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief genealogy lesson  
> Lily’s grandfather, Harry’s great-grandfather was a squib from the Thevenet family. He was placed in the muggle world as a young toddler and unaware of magic. Lily’s mother moved to England, after growing up in France, got married and had Petunia and Lily, unaware of magic until Lily was accepted into Hogwarts.   
> The main branch of the Thevenet family never had the opportunity to accept Lily into the family. She died at a young age and no one outside of Britain knew who she was.   
> Lily’s uncle, Tristan’s father, stayed in France and had Tristan, unaware of magic until Tristan went to Beauxbatons. The magical branch of the Thevenet family accepted him back. Due to believing the English branch had no magic, Tristan never told Lily he was a wizard, despite seeing her at family functions in the muggle world.   
> When Tristan adopted Harry, the main family accepted him, officially making Harry a Thevenet. They have a great deal of power in France, but as Harry isn’t from the main branch, he isn’t the heir. The green eyes that Lily had were markers for magic in the Thevenet family, meaning that Tristan also has them (for future reference). The Thevenet family isn’t really important other than to explain how both Lily and her cousin had magic, at the moment. It will be important later on with the Triwizard tournament.


End file.
